This invention relates to repetitive-cycle object handling apparatus, and more particularly, to the type thereof which is arranged for transferring slab-like stacked objects of regular geometry one by one from a feed station to a utilization station and thence to a storage station for stacking.
Apparatus constructed in accordance with the concepts of the present invention are particularly adapted, among other possible uses, for use in conjunction with spectrophotometers.
The phrase "regular geometry" as employed in this application is intended to refer to slab-like objects having at least approximately identical contour, such as square or rectangular for example, but not necessarily identical thickness. In fact, one of the features of the present invention resides in the fact that it enables objects to be handled which have varying thicknesses, within a predetermined range.
The term "autosampler" as employed in this application and as understood in the spectrophotometric art, and the like, refers to a device which is designed to present analytical samples one by one from a feed station to a utilization station, such as a sample analysis station for example, either at the will of the operator or in an independently controlled timed sequence.
While many different types of autosamplers have been used heretofore, the present contribution to the art is a new autosampler which is an improvement over such prior art apparatus, as will become apparent as the description proceeds.